


Single 2wo Bedder

by FlamingFlamingoOfFaggotry



Category: Fairly OddParents
Genre: Assisted Sleep, Early Work, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Summer Camp, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 16:06:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13791240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingFlamingoOfFaggotry/pseuds/FlamingFlamingoOfFaggotry
Summary: Timmy needs to warm up so he can sleep. Luckily his best friend has a few ideas that might help him out.





	Single 2wo Bedder

**Single, Two Bedder**

_Disclaimer: You heard it before._  
_Show: Fairly Odd Parents_  
_Pair: Timmy Turner w/ Chesster Micbadbat_

 ** _Idea: Timmy needs to warm up so he can sleep. Luckily his best friend has a few ideas that might help him out. YAOI._**  
**_Expect:_** _Shota_

**~Movie View~**

It was a cold night for a certain buck toothed boy, named Timmy. Timmy looked around the large cabin at all the other boys, they were fast asleep. Timmy tossed and turned but couldn't come close to comfort so he jumped out of his bunk, deciding that getting the blood moving would help. Timmy walked back and forth, trying not to wake anyone else up but failing.

"Timmy? What are you doing? It’s like midnight." Timmy jumped in shock but quickly recovered and walked towards the voice.

"Sorry Chester, I'm too cold to sleep so I'm trying to get warm." Chester gently reached out and touched Timmy's shoulder. Chester pulled Timmy close and guided him to his small bunk. "Um, Chester? What are you doing?"

"Since you're cold, why don't you sleep with me for tonight?"

"That's kinda weird...but I am cold...alright." Chester laid Timmy in his bed, then walked around the bunk and got in bed, with his back to Timmy. Chester pulled the covers over them but Timmy was still cold. "Um, Chester?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm still cold." Chester snuggled up to Timmy and wrapped his arms around him.

"Better?"

"Kinda."

"I heard it's more effective if you're naked...but that might be too weird..."

"Let's do it." Timmy couldn't see it but Chester was blushing furiously. Timmy wiggled out of Chester's embrace and the bed, then he started to strip out of his pajamas. Chester took off his own PJs and stuffed them under his pillow. Timmy left his clothes on the floor and quickly got back in Chester's bed. Timmy put his arms around Chester and felt the luscious warmth his body was giving off. "Oh. Chester you're so hot." Chester's heart stopped as Timmy said those words in such an addictive moan.

"Wha-what?" Chester was pulled in to a tight hug, which he liked but it made him feel weird. Chester's face was hotter and redder than ever, he never thought he'd be this lucky.

"You're really warm Chester."

"Keep your voice down, if we get caught we might get in trouble." Timmy rubbed his cheek against Chester's smooth chest. Timmy rubbed his bare body against Chester but halted when he felt something stab him in the stomach.

"Why are you poking me?"

"...I'm not..."

"Then what's this?" Timmy's hand went under the covers and grabbed Chester's cock, making him gasp. "What?"

"Um, that's my penis..."

"Oh!" Timmy quickly released Chester's dick and looked away from him, feeling extremely embarrassed. "Sorry."

"I-It's ok...it kinda felt nice..." Timmy looked up at Chester, who was looking away. There was an awkward silence between the boys.

"...It felt pretty warm..." Chester looked down at Timmy and they locked eyes. Chester felt a rush of courage and remembered something his dad told him.

"Wanna feel warmer?" Timmy nodded and his eyes lit up as he stared into Chester's eyes. "Okay, just turn around." Timmy happily turned around under the covers. Chester lift Timmy's leg up with one hand as he lined his cock up with Timmy's entrance. "Now this might hurt..." Chester slowly pushed his cock into Timmy's entrance. Timmy covered his mouth so his yelps of pain wouldn't wake anyone up. Chester stopped when Timmy clenched his cheeks but pushed more in when the muscles were relaxed. Chester wrapped his now freed hand around Timmy's waist as he planted light kisses on Timmy's neck. "Are you okay Timmy?"

"I think so but I don't feel any warmer."

"Don't worry Timmy, you will." Chester started moving his hips back and forth driving soft moans from Timmy. Chester quickened his pace and his force, driving Timmy into a deep realm of pleasure. Timmy started to back his ass up on Chester, furthering his and Chester's pleasure. Timmy moans became harder to conceal as Chester's thrusts gained momentum. It wasn't long before Chester's body reached its peak and he slammed into Timmy, who moaned loudly as he reached his climax. Chester pulled out of Timmy and he laid on his back, exhausted. Chester turned his head to look at Timmy. "Feeling better?" Chester's response was soft breathing coming from Timmy, Chester smiled to himself and turned his back to Timmy.

 

The next night Timmy went to Chester’s bunk the moment it got too dark for the other boys to see him do such a thing. Timmy quietly shook Chester, who woke up.

“Hey Chester, can you help me sleep again?”

“Sure Timmy, I’d love to. We gonna do the same thing we did last time?”

“Yes.” Timmy said as he got into Chester’s bunk, and slides off his pants while under the covers. Chester just pulls his pants far enough to rest at his knees.

”Uh..Timmy can you do what you were doing yesterday?”

“What was it? What was I doing?”

“You know rubbing against me…telling me I’m hot…things like that...it’ll help get my penis to be straight.”

“Oh well it if it helps sure.” Timmy says as he turns around and takes hold of Chester. Timmy lets out a sigh as he feels warmth emit  from Chester’s body. “Oh you are so hot Chester, I can hold you forever.”

“Yeah more things like that.”

“I want you to help me sleep every night that we’re at this place. You make me so happy, I can’t wait until we go home and have a sleep over.”

“Ah ok ooh yeah turn around now.” Chester says with breathy pants. Timmy smiles as he turns around, pushing his butt towards Chester. The blonde pauses for a moment when he touches Timmy’s cheek. “Hey Timmy want to try a different position?”

“I don’t know, I was almost too long last time.”

“This position will have your face in the pillow, you can bite it to keep yourself quiet.”

“Ok, so what do I do?” Timmy asked and Chester helped him get on his fours. Timmy held onto a pillow while Chester sat on his knees behind him.

“Ready Timmy?” Chester asked as he pressed his penis to Timmy’s backdoor.

“Yeah, I never slept so peacefully.”

Chester takes pride in that statement from Timmy and pushes himself in. Though having some resistance, his member is met with that much-loved warmth. Timmy gasped and bit down on the pillow he’s holding.  Chester breathed out a relaxed sigh and held Timmy’s booty, leaning forward and unknowingly parted the cheeks. Chester moaned to himself, his head tilted up and his eyes closed. When all of Chester was in him, Timmy takes quick deep breaths.   

“Are you ok Timmy?” Chester asked his body hunched over so he doesn’t have to speak loudly for Timmy to hear him. Timmy let out a slow low moan as he moved himself forward and back. Chester smiled lightly and did what Timmy wanted. His hips thrusted, meeting Timmy’s and setting off sparks of pleasure. Timmy chomped down on the pillow, his muffled moans only being heard by Chester. In and out, fast and hard, Chester plunged Timmy into utter bliss. Chester gripped Timmy’s waist and fell on top of him, momentarily stopping his thrusts. Chester let out a moan into Timmy’s ear, having himself fully inside and able to take in Timmy’s scent.  

“Chester? Why’d you stop?” Timmy said after a few moments, only able to feel Chester rub his head with his own.

“Huh? Oh sorry.” Chester apologized, stirring from his momentary daze to resume the pleasuring of his dear friend. Chester laid on top of Timmy his hips going up and down at a slower rate than before. Timmy was going to comment when his body met an unusual wave of pleasure. He moaned into this pillow, biting it and gripping it tightly.  Timmy’s eyes started to water and he began grunting, pushing his hips up to meet Chester’s downward thrusts. With such pleasure coursing through his body, Timmy’s pleasure peaked within minutes. Chester however kept going, bringing more stars to Timmy’s eyes. Chester relished in the tightest of Timmy’s climax but he didn’t stop thrusting. He kept going until his own peak was reached. He gave Timmy a strong thrust and held himself inside as raw natural pleasure ran throughout his body. Chester collapsed next to Timmy, barely having the energy to do even that. Both boys were out cold within seconds and already knowing that this would be an every night sort of thing while staying at summer camp.

 

**The EnD**

 


End file.
